


watching as the flames get higher

by crookedspoon



Category: DCU
Genre: Jason Todd is Robin, Jason is a mouthy brat, Jealousy, M/M, POV Slade Wilson, Slade is annoyed, or was
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 03:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16653412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon
Summary: Slade doesn't make mistakes, yet he may have made one when he took in the new Robin as his apprentice. The kid won't shut up about his predecessor.





	watching as the flames get higher

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt #7 "a kiss to shut them up" from [this list](https://crookedspoonfic.tumblr.com/post/180146126460/send-me-a-ship-and-a-number-and-i-will-write-a) on tumblr.
> 
> Many thanks to the anon who suggested Slade/Jason for the prompt.

Slade is not someone who makes mistakes.

Slade is someone who makes choices. Sometimes those choices may have unintended consequences, but he deals with those as they come. It's part of the game.

However, he may have made a mistake when he took in the new Robin as his apprentice.

For one, the boy has a big mouth on him that doesn't seem to come with an off switch. For another, he's surprisingly testy, especially where his predecessor is concerned.

"I bet you never made _Dick_ work this hard," the kid wheezes, doubled over after a mere hundred laps around the court.

"I didn't have to," Slade says and throws him a bo staff. He is going to beat that inferiority complex out of the kid if he has to. No apprentice of his should ever doubt themselves.

"Of course not," the kid mocks, using the staff to draw himself upright. " _Dick_ was already perfect. That's probably why he left you, too. You didn't have anything more to teach him."

"Is that why you haven't left? Because I still have things to teach you?"

"Well, I'm not staying for the company, old man."

Slade works the kid hard. Mostly so he would improve, but Slade can't deny he does it in part so the kid would be too exhausted to talk back. It doesn't always work. He can run his mouth even when no other muscle is under his control anymore.

It's all about the former Robin with him, as if the Bat fostered this kind of rivalry.

The kid is good, however, otherwise Slade wouldn't have chosen him. It takes no time at all for him to earn the privilege of wearing Slade's colors. But even then the kid complains.

"Did you make Dick wear this stupid outfit?" he asks, trying on his new uniform.

"You can take it off if you prefer."

"Yeah, right," the kid scoffs as he pulls down his mask. "You'd love that."

If Slade were a less patient man, he might feel the urge to roll his eye. Yet more than patient, Slade is unimpressed with this sad attempt at getting under his skin.

Occasionally, the kid disappoints him with his sudden bouts of self-doubt. He'd considered them thoroughly squashed before, yet they do crop up again from time to time.

When the kid mentions how Slade should have stuck with the old Robin instead of him for the fifth time that night, Slade has had enough. This kid's neediness is getting in the way of Slade doing business. So he pulls the kid into his lap and shuts him up the only way he _hasn't_ tried before.

The kid stiffens against him at first, but doesn't struggle. In fact, he kisses back as if it were another challenge.

"Fucking finally," the kid remarks, a little breathless. A crooked smirk plays about his mouth and a flush tinges his cheeks. "I was beginning to run out of subjects to rile you up about."

"Brat."

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Play with Fire" by Sam Tinnesz.
> 
> If you liked this, please donate kudos. That'd be cool of you.


End file.
